


The Fall

by greekythoughts



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekythoughts/pseuds/greekythoughts





	The Fall

when I close my eyes  
I would dream of you  
only you  
in life  
in death

you shine brighter  
than the stars that guide us  
than the glory of war  
than fame  
than honour

you bring me light  
in my darkest time  
you bring me bliss  
at my triumph  
at my downfall

and when I open my eyes  
I see you  
with such longing  
intensity  
that compares with my own

and all my worth  
does not amount to  
your selflessness  
your passion  
your limitless love for me

when i fall  
you will pick me up  
hold me in your arms  
in life  
in death


End file.
